hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
US Army M60
The US Army M60 (also known as the "M60 Light Machine Gun") is a machine gun originally used by the US military, seeing particular use in Vietnam, and even today despite it was replaced by M240 for GPMG role. It wouldn't be thought of as a traditional assassin's weapon (more of a soldier's, or a mercenary's), but it can prove deadly in the skilled hands of a Hitman, usually clearing out whole areas, even whole levels. Like the Minigun, it packs a serious punch, but unlike the Minigun, it almost has the maneuverability of an assault rifle. Availability ''Hitman: Codename 47'' The M60 is the game's only machine gun. It can be bought for $1,900 dollars, while its rounds cost 1$ each, out of a belt of 50 rounds. It is available in the following locations: * Kowloon Triads in Gang War-''' On the Blue Lotus triad member in the helicopter. * '''Find the U'Wa Tribe - Hidden in one of several weapons caches across the level. * Say Hello To My Little Friend - One is stored inside the aircraft hangar. Another one is famously wielded by Pablo Ochoa. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, the M60 is undisputedly the most powerful weapon at 47's disposal. Featuring 100 bullets and almost always a 1-hit kill, the M60 can clear out whole maps without having to reload. It is fairly accurate at close- to mid-range but unfortunately loses accuracy at long range; it also has a fairly slow reload but given the huge ammo capacity this almost never proves to be a problem. It fires MG ammo. It is available in the following location: * Motorcade Interception - Carried by some soldiers * Tunnel Rat - On numerous soldiers and the rest area. ''Hitman: Contracts'' The M60 in Hitman: Contracts ''is one of the game's least common weapons. Often, the M60 is the weapon used by gunners on-board helicopters. Successfully killing the gunner will result in them falling from the helicopter, dropping their weapon in the process. It is available in the following locations: * 'Deadly Cargo' - The squad member in the helicopter has one. * 'Slaying a Dragon' - The Blue Lotus Member in the helicopter has one. * 'The Lee Hong Assassination' - In weapons cache and sewers. Notes * The M60 in real life is very heavy, much more than just 3.8 kilograms. The M60E3 variant seen in game is actually 10.3 kilograms without bi-pod (The M60E3 is the light variant of M60 series), 2.5 more kg for 100 rounds of standard 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. Unless the user is very highly trained, using this weapon aggressively will reduce the user's maneuverability. * The M60 does not appear in ''Hitman: Blood Money, but is replaced by the M4 as the most powerful machine gun in the game when Armor Piercing Ammo and the 100-round Drum Magazine have been bought. If used properly, the M4 can be an effective light machine gun. * The role of the M60 in Hitman: Absolution is filled by the Ultramax, a smaller caliber light machine gun. Gallery M60 R.jpg|M60 as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. M60.jpg|M60 as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. M60 E3.jpg|M60 as seen in Hitman: Contracts. 550px-HMC-M60.jpg|M60 in first-person view as seen in Hitman: Contracts. HMC-M60-2.jpg|M60 as seen in the inventory of Contracts. shot_20_full.jpg ru: M60 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Firearms Category:Machine guns